death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Darcia
Darcia is a young beautiful Dark Elf, and the mother of the main protagonist, Vandalieu Zakkart. Appearance Darcia is described as a beautiful woman with pleasant features in her early twenties with golden hair and dark brown skin.Chapter 1 After being tortured and killed, her spirit was covered in countless whip-marks; due to the pain reaching all the way into her soul.Chapter 2 After being reborn as a Chaos Elf, her new body didn’t appear much different from her previous one. Her skin, however, had become a little darker than it had been.Chapter 192 Personality Background Darcia is a former female adventurer. She met Valen by coincidence, while she was completing a request and fell in love with him. Valen was also charmed by her, and the two of them wed. In other words, she has a soft personality. Darcia possessed D-class ability as an adventurer, using spiritual magic and archery as her weapons. After she became a spirit, perhaps because she had been burned at the stake or perhaps simply as a policy for raising her child, she stopped Vandalieu from using fire for a while. However, other than that, Vandalieu is mostly free to do as he likes. Darcia is under the influence of his Death-Attribute Charm, but as Vandalieu doesn’t disobey her, her personality is mostly as it was in life. In other words, she is also soft on her son. At first, she tried to move onto the next world for her son’s sake, but now she has no desire of doing so and hints at Vandalieu from time to time to make her an Undead, which he strongly refuses by saying that he will resurrect her. Summary After Vandalieu clears the Trial of Zakkart and meets with Gufadgarn, Darcia's resurrections begin. Darcia's spirit/soul stays in the 'Root of Life' for 10 months along with various parts for a new body including an Orichalcum skeleton, monster organs and the Demon Eye of Destruction. While in the Root of Life her soul went through training and she was receiving direct training from heroic spirits that left their names in myths and legends in Vida’s Divine Realm Powers and Abilities Previous Life In her previous life, she was a Dark Elf of less than a hundred years of age, a D-class adventurer who only experienced the Apprentice Mage, Archer, '''and '''Spiritual Mage Jobs. New Life After she was reborn, she has become a being who could fight on even terms against an S-class adventurer, and it would not be impossible for her to emerge victorious in a battle to the death against such a foe, as it is hard for her to die completely, in a different way from which this is true for Vandalieu and Legion. First of all, she possesses both the Magic Resistance and Physical Resistance Skills at Level 10. Due to this, it would be hard for unskilled enemies to inflict deep wounds upon her, no matter what weapons or spells they used. Her Status Effect Resistance Skill is Level 10 as well, so she is resistant to the effects of poisons and curses as well. Furthermore, she has acquired ‘Divine Metal Skeleton’ as a result of Vandalieu crafting her skeleton from Orichalcum with great precision. Due to this, she will never suffer a bone fracture. Not even a small crack. This is all, due to her skeleton being made of Orichalcum, which is physically sturdier than Adamantite, is more magically resistant than Mythril and even absorbs shock due to its incredible flexibility. Even if struck by a weapon that is also made of Orichalcum, the bone would not be damaged unless the wielder of the weapon is extremely skilled. If her joints are caught in a lock, even if they are twisted in the opposite direction, they would not be destroyed and would return to normal quickly after they are released. Even if one were to overcome all of these obstacles and inflict a significant wound upon her, there would be almost no point, as she possesses incredible regenerative abilities in the Super Rapid Regeneration Skill. Even if her limbs were to be severed, they would regrow within a minute. She is also able to cast the Life-Attribute, Water-Attribute, Wind-Attribute and No-Attribute Magic. Furthermore, Darcia’s fighting abilities are impressive as she received general instruction from the ‘Mercenary King’ Veld while learning Archery from Rishare, the God of Hunting, and probably even Dagger Technique from Derborah, the Goddess of Hearths. As a result of her training in the Divine Realm, her ability in combat has improved to the point that she is able to exchange blows in mock battles against Pure-breed Vampires, and if she had a body, she might be able to win against them. Also due to her training Vida’s Divine Realm, she has also become the incarnation of Vida, which is an extremely powerful Divine Protection. It can be assumed that this is also the reason she possesses the Goddess Descent '''Skill, a superior version of the '''Heroic Spirit Descent and Familiar Spirit Descent Skills. This allows her to temporarily fuse with Vida. She has also become the founder of a new race, the Chaos Elf Source. As the founder, Darcia can turn any willing Elves or Dark Elves into Chaos Elves, by giving them her blessing (in the form of a kiss). Also, it is apparently possible to turn humans into Chaos Elves, though it takes more time. Darcia Status|Darcia Status/Titles/Skill/Jobs Darcia Equipments|Darcia Equipments Darcia Relationships|Darcia Relationships Darcia Battles|Darcia Battles Trivia * While she was training in Vida’s Divine Realm, she had the opportunity to train in Skills such as Love-making and Bedroom Skill from Godwin’s grandmother, but she had declined. Gallery Light Novel= Volume 1 Better Quality.png Vol01-06.png Vol01-08.png Vol01-09.png Vol02-15.png Darcia after revival.png Vol05-16.png DMV6.2.png |-| Manga = Volume 1 - Manga Cover.jpg|Manga Volume 1 Darcia Manga Cover.jpg|Darcia Manga Cover 14AC073B-C99A-4E99-85EE-2A61C1967531.jpeg 13.jpg Spirit Darcia.jpg|Spirit Darcia Volume 2 cover.PNG|Manga Volume 2 Darcia reaction to Van s Past Life.PNG|Darcia learning about Vandalieu's past lives Playing with Bone Monkey.PNG|Darcia watching her son play with his subordinates Van departing.PNG|Darcia departing with Vandalieu, Sam, Bone Man, Bone Bear, Bone Wolf, Bone Monkey and Bone Bird Van and Darcia Evbejia.PNG|Darcia appearing beside Vandalieu Darcia petting Van.PNG|Darcia petting Vandalieu Darcia resting on Valen.PNG Darcia and Valen.PNG|Darcia and Valen Darcia resting on Valen s shoulder.PNG Darcia and infant Van.PNG|Darcia and an infant Vandalieu Valen confessing to Darcia.PNG|Darcia getting confessed to by Valen Darcia and Valen cheering.PNG Valen sacrificing himself.PNG|Darcia's memory of Valen' sacrifice Darcia and newborn Van.PNG|Darcia and a newborn Vandalieu Darcia response to Van trying to cook meat.PNG|Darcia's response to Vandalieu trying to cook Darcia comforting Van.PNG |-| Misc. = Darcia.png D1.JPG Manga Art.jpg Manga-Chapter-11.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main character Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Elves Category:Chaos Elves Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Royalty Category:Holy Mother